<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ties that Bind by wellwritten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978262">Ties that Bind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellwritten/pseuds/wellwritten'>wellwritten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellwritten/pseuds/wellwritten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a distinct lack of closure at the end of King Memses' Curse, don't you think?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ties that Bind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celebrating your birthday after burying your sister is hardly the normal order of things, but the Honorable Phryne Fisher did just that.  Maybe in a bit more reserved fashion, but still, there was toasting, and delicious food, as well as dancing and laughter.</p><p>And Jack Robinson followed her with his soulful eyes the entire evening.</p><p>When the hour grew late, Phryne watched as those that lived elsewhere slowly drifted toward the front hall.  Except for Jack.</p><p>“Inspector, would you mind dropping me home on your way? I do have a commitment mid-morning and really must get some rest.”  Aunt Prudence usually called upon Bert and Cec, but they’d left a while ago on a previous commitment.</p><p>Jack turned to look at Phryne with a look of resigned obedience and dashed hope, followed by a slight lean forward to stand.  </p><p>He heard Phryne clear her throat and felt a small hand on his shoulder, then watched as Mac stepped forward.</p><p>“Come on, Prudence, I’ll take you home, I have an early appointment myself in the morning, hernia in the groin.”</p><p>“I’m sure the inspector doesn’t mind,” the older woman objected.</p><p>“I’m sure he doesn’t, but I insist,” Mac guided her to the front hall where Mr. Butler returned hats, bags, and gloves to the appropriate guest.</p><p>Aunt Prudence held the look of disdain on her face all the way out the door, down the sidewalk and into Mac’s sensible car.</p><p>“Really, Dr. MacMillan, such behavior!”</p><p>“Groins are a part of the body, and I am a doctor.”</p><p>“I don’t mean that, I mean offering me a ride when the Inspector was a more suitable option.”</p><p>“Suitable in what way?” Mac asked as she pulled away from the curb and started the drive to take her passenger home.</p><p>When Prudence didn’t respond, Mac pushed, “The Inspector and your niece are very well suited, to one another.”</p><p>“It’s not appropriate for Phryne to be entertaining a man without a chaperone.”</p><p>“There are a lot of things Phryne does that you wouldn’t consider appropriate. I would think any kind of involvement with Jack Robinson has to be a safer option than is her usual custom.”</p><p>“He is a good man.”</p><p>“Yes, he is.”</p><p>“But I don’t know if a Police Inspector and an esteemed woman of Phryne’s caliber make a good match.”</p><p>“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think Phryne is looking for a match and I don’t think Jack is going to push for much more than a drink.” </p><p>Mac continued to drive sedately through the quiet night regarding the older woman who seemed to be deep in thought.</p><p>“Dr. MacMillan, do you think Phryne is okay? This ordeal with Janey can’t have been easy but she acts as if nothing ever bothers her. And she’s all alone, forced to face things like this, life’s difficulties, without assistance.”</p><p>Mac turned toward her passenger who wore a look of distress and who seemed genuinely interested in Mac’s response.</p><p>“Phryne has a lot of people around her, and that man who you think isn’t good enough for her is her biggest supporter.  He’s there when she’s in danger, when she’s upset, when she’s tired, when she’s so stubborn she can’t think straight.  And he gets through to her better than anyone.”</p><p>“Even you?”</p><p>Mac laughed, “Yes, even me.  He loves her, Prudence, and I’m pretty sure she loves him, though I suspect it will take time until either of them figure it out.  He’s her friend, her confidant, her protector, and if this evening’s tale is true, her punching bag.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“Jack tried to keep her from pursuing the professor and when she didn’t agree, he arrested her, but not before she gave him a solid kick in the shin.”</p><p>Prudence looked shocked initially, but within moments, both women laughed, picturing the scenario.</p><p>When Mac pulled up to her front door, Prudence stepped out of the car and paused, then turned back to the doctor.  “And he’s not just doing his job? You think he truly has feelings for her?”</p><p>“They’re partners, Prudence, self-assigned.  He’s good for her and she for him.  I don’t know how it will play out, but they are evenly matched and I, for one, can’t wait to see it unfold.”</p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>Having seen Mac and Aunt Prudence out, Mr. Butler pulled the doors closed on the parlor leaving Jack and Phryne to their own devices.  </p><p>“Alone at last.”</p><p>“I don’t know that this is the kind of night you should be alone.”</p><p>“No, probably not, but I’m not actually alone, am I? I have you.”  Phryne let her form fall on the chaise on the other end from Jack, but without her usual coyness.  </p><p>He didn’t have to wonder if her words were a flirt tonight, he knew they weren’t.  The last few days had brought all sort of emotional challenges and though it all ended up as well as could be expected with Murdoch Foyle’s arrest, the case was personal.  It was a resolution of her sister’s death, but it also put Phryne’s family in jeopardy, including Jane being kidnapped.</p><p>“I hope Jane will be okay.”</p><p>“She’s an amazing young woman, Phryne. You would have been so proud of her calm and poise when we were locked up together.”</p><p>Phryne turned and let her head fall sideways against the back of the seat and gave Jack a tired smile, “you sound like a proud papa yourself.”</p><p>“Any man would be proud to have a daughter like Jane.  She really is remarkable; you’ve done an amazing job with her.”</p><p>“Most of that was already there, she makes it easy.  By the way, Mac mentioned you had a pretty bad bruise on your shin.  I’m sorry I kicked you.”</p><p>“No, you’re not.”</p><p>She relented.  “I’m not sorry that I actually kicked you but I’m sorry that you were hurt.”</p><p>“Not hurt, just bruised, like Mac said.  I understood the reaction.  If anything, I should have expected it.”</p><p>“My emotions running wild?” Phryne slid over closer to Jack who without thinking put his arm around her.</p><p>“Your inherent nature to protect your friends and family.”</p><p>“Mmm,” she responded.  She leaned against his shoulder but didn’t say anything else for a while.</p><p>“Phryne?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Are you asleep?”</p><p>“No, just resting my eyes.”</p><p>“You know I don’t believe you.”</p><p>“Be that as it may, it’s true.  It has been a rough few days.”</p><p>“Then maybe you should go up, I can take my leave.”</p><p>“Come up with me, Jack.”  At his surprised look, she explained.  “To the upstairs porch, I’d never compromise your sterling image, Inspector.”</p><p>At his slightly chagrined look, Phryne softened, “Bring the whiskey, Jack.  The view is lovely, and the breeze will keep us awake for a while longer.”</p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>“So, are you divorced?”</p><p>Jack inhaled instead of swallowing his drink, so instead of answering, he coughed.</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me, but something is obviously going on with your situation with Rosie.  We are friends, aren’t we?  I’m asking as your friend, Jack, that’s all.”</p><p>“There are a few filings remaining to be processed, but basically yes.”</p><p>“And is this good news, or bad?” she asked.</p><p>Jack turned from where he was leaning against the railing and saw only curiosity, definitely kindness, and something else.  Optimistically, he wished her emotions toward his news included hopefulness, or maybe even opportunity.  </p><p>His life with his former wife was pleasant before the war.  After the war was a whole other story.  Though happy to be home, he had been lost.  Rosie seemed eager to have him back, but she expected her husband, the head of their home, to return. Instead, she received a shell of a man, no longer sure where he fit and what the future held.</p><p>And then he thought of where he was today and he had his answer, “It’s taken us a bit to get there, but I’d say good.  Rosie seems to be moving on, and though I never thought I’d be divorced, I can see that we both deserve a better life than the one we were enduring.”</p><p>“Sometimes doing the thing you’re supposed to do isn’t the best thing for you.”  Phryne stood at the rail as she said the words, looking out into the Melbourne night.</p><p>“Sometimes the best thing for you isn’t the thing you want to do,” he murmured, standing just behind her.</p><p>Phryne turned and leaned against the metal railing that skirted the walkway, “Can I take it to mean then, Inspector, that you think what you want isn’t good for you?”</p><p>“We were talking about my divorce.”</p><p>“We were, we’re not now.”</p><p>Jack gave a dry laugh, “No, we’re not.”</p><p>“I want you, Jack.” She stepped closer to him, “what do you want?”</p><p>Jack met her gaze, which felt intimate in the dark night air.  “You.”</p><p>She came even closer and Jack watched to see what she would do next.</p><p>“But you’re not going to have me, are you?”</p><p>With the softest of smiles he moved his head from side to side.  “Not tonight.”</p><p>“Why not?”  Her voice sounded genuinely curious, with perhaps a twinge of disappointment.</p><p>“As your friend, and with the voice of Mac echoing in my head, I think you need a good night’s sleep.”</p><p>“I know what would give me a fabulous night’s sleep.”</p><p>“Stop flirting with me, Miss Fisher.”</p><p>“Fine, so a good night sleep is your recommendation. Anything else?”</p><p>“Fresh air, a big breakfast in the morning, a quiet day or two of reading, or strolling on the beach?”</p><p>Jack picked up the whiskey they’d brought up, along with his glass and hers, and motioned toward the door.   After a pause, she headed inside, deciding his idea might be a good one.</p><p>“Tuck me in?”</p><p>Jack nodded and followed Phryne into her room.  </p><p>“Give me a moment, I’ll be right back,” she said and went through a door near her bed, he assumed to an adjoining bathroom.</p><p>Jack took the opportunity to explore the space and then set the room to what he assumed would be conducive for a good night’s rest.  He turned a lamp on at her bedside, then turned off the larger light at the switch near the door. Then, he pulled back the bedding, creating a triangle for her to tuck her feet into before sliding deeper into the very comfortable looking bed.</p><p>The door to the bathroom unlatched, and Phryne returned dressed in a silk robe, lovely, but modest.  She crawled into bed without a word and pulled the smooth sheet and thick duvet over her, then settled back into the pillows.</p><p>“Bedtime story?”</p><p>“Aren’t you a little old for a story before bed?”</p><p>“You’re the one that said you’d tuck me in, Jack.  Pulling back the covers is hardly a goodnight ritual, now is it?”</p><p>“Very well, move over a little, but it will be a quick one.”</p><p>Phryne tugged the bedding up that much more, then slid down into the soft covers.</p><p>“Once upon a time—”</p><p>"Really, Jack?”</p><p>“Do you want to hear this story or not?”</p><p>Phryne rolled her eyes and motioned for him to continue.</p><p>“Once upon a time, there was a young woman who was known throughout the land for her great beauty, cunning intelligence, and smart mouth.”</p><p>“Your story is not at all relaxing, Jack.”</p><p>“One day, the woman met a man who had lost his zeal for life.  Now, don’t get me wrong, he was a good man, who followed the rules and did what he should.  But when he went home at night from his position, he found himself lonely and wondering what life had to offer him.”</p><p>“That man needs to meet someone exciting and fun!”</p><p>Ignoring her, Jack continued.  “When the woman met this man, she tried to flirt and use her feminine wiles on him, even when he was working.  This man was so resolute in his duties that he saw this woman as an unwelcome hindrance and did his best to work despite her insistence that she be involved.”</p><p>“Now this female character of yours sounds delightful,” Phryne murmured.</p><p>Jack noticed her snuggling in a bit, her features more relaxed as he continued.  “After a while, the two became partners, of a sort, and began to appreciate each other’s strengths.  When they worked together, they both accomplished more than they could on their own.  In his partner, he found the zest for life again.  For her, he was an equal, contributing but not suffocating, happy to watch her do what she did best.”</p><p>“Catching murderers is not what I do best, Jack.” Even in her increasingly sleepy state, the woman inherently had a flirtatious remark at the ready.</p><p>“It’s a story, Miss Fisher, a work of fiction,” he whispered.  He watched as her eyes fluttered and instead of trying to add any more to his little tale, he stood, and pulled her covers up a little, making sure she was tucked in and leaned forward to turn off the light at her side.</p><p>Without the lamp, the room depended on light from the moon which cast just enough glow that he could clearly see her features, relaxed now in sleep.  Jack straightened but before he could leave felt her hand on his forearm.</p><p>“Jack, do you ever think you’ll let yourself be with me?”</p><p>“I’m with you every day, Miss Fisher, or practically.”  His retort, sounding much like something she would say, fell flat as her clear eyes met his.  Her vulnerability was on full display and he realized she wasn’t fishing, she was simply asking.</p><p>“I hope so, Phryne.”</p><p>Her expression softened, and a slight smile fell over her face.  “Me too.”</p><p>With her still holding on to his arm, he leaned down and brushed a soft kiss to her forehead, then pulled her hand from his arm and kissed the top of her knuckles, brushing them across his lips as he did.  “Goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Jack.”  Phryne turned, pulling the duvet so it came with her as she curled up on her side and fought a small yawn.  "I think I will have that big breakfast in the morning, like you suggested.  You should stop by, Mr. Butler will have plenty.”</p><p>“Until tomorrow, Miss Fisher, when more trouble brews and more adventures await.  Sleep well.”</p><p>And with that, Jack pulled the door closed, headed downstairs and out into the night.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reviews are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>